Bionicle: Legend of Terra
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: When two strange beings show up on the island of legend, the Toa must help them adjust and find them a way home.
1. Chapter 1

Bionicle: Legend of Terra.

I own nothing but my OCs.

[Ga Wahi] Gali, the blue and silver glad toa of Water and Master of her element was as usual saying very bad puns. Besides her was Nokama, Turaga of the village of Water and Defender of water. Nokama as usual was swimming along side Gali with the help of her turbines and her Boltika launcher (AN: not sure what it's really called) which was loaded and had two Spears for close quarters fighting.

"Turaga, did you hear about the time a vegetarian asked me what they could eat? " began Gali. Yet again, another bad joke was coming.

Nokama sighed in irritation to this." what Gali? " she groaned.

" I told them to eat Ussle Sprouts! " Gali laughed at her own terrible joke.

" ussles are Rahi Gali, not plants." Nokama groaned as they swam through a patch of seaweed.

"okay,why did... What's that? " Gali asked halfway through her own joke, much to the relief of Nokama. Floating on the surface of the water was a armorless body. Brown wavy... stuff was atop it's head and it was covered in a loose material over its legs, torso, chest and feet. The odd coverings were all colored grey asides the leg coverings which were blue and the feet coverings which was white.

"perhaps it's a wounded matoran? " Nokama asked in worry. They swam closed and broke to the surface, it was an odd organic matoran of sorts around the hight of Gali but a foot shorter.

" hmm, I have never seen a being such as this." Gali heard Nokama note. "We should get it back to the village so they can recover."

Gali nodded and carefully grabbed the being under its arms to keep it above water as she swam back towards the village." gju Kosa." the being groaned in its sleep. Neither of them had heard a language such as that before.

[Po Wahi]

Hot blistering sand for kilometers on end! That's all a organic being clad loosely in a flimsy fabric colored red but now stained brown could see. Their short black hair whipped in their face as they staggered through the dessert terrain. Their white and black foot covers were ruined from over use and a metal flash caught their attention, the rushed forwards, the only got half way when they tripped on something, a metal looking bone. A sudden gust of wind revealed a metal skeleton clutching a odd bow in its hands, it had six chambers, three still held what looked like blue spheres. Tentively the being picked up the weapon and continued on their way. They suddenly found themselves facing the brown and silver clad figure of toa Pohatu, master of stone and wielder of the mask of speed, a rankshi dagger and two large metal boomerangs.

"uh, hi, what are you and who are you? " pohatu asked kindly to the strange creature. It stumbled back with a gasp and aimed a bow from the skull hunter toa Onua killed a few months back. This thing was scared, barely knowing how to hold the weapon correctly.

" Dot Ren Nux!? " the creature demanded. Pohatu was at a loss, he had no clue what language this was, if only Onua was here, the big guy might of been able to understand, but for not, crude sign language would have to do.

Pohatu pointed to himself and smiled." pohatu, you are? " he asked pointing to the creature.

" Pohatu? " the creature asked pointing to the toa of stone.

" yes, I am pohatu." the toa nodded.

The creature pointed to himself. "tony" the he then pointed to his chest again. "human, Tony."

Pohatu put together that either his name was Human Tony or he was a human called Tony, probably the second." toa." pohatu said pointing to himself, he then pointed back to Tony. "human?"

The being nodded happily. "toa" he said pointing to pohatu.

"need water? " pohatu asked, miming drinking with cupped hands." water"

Tony blinked. "vokan" the they replied mimicking the gesture. "vokan water?"

Pohatu assumed this was human for water so he nodded. "village, Vokan in village"

"village? " Tony asked, completely confused.

[Tony POV]

okay, this is confusing, what is a Koro? This Pohatu, said water is or isn't something. I shrugged and pohatu facepalmed. They drew what looked like the waves of water in the sand using a metal digit. Then what looked like several mud huts around it. They pointed at it. "Koro, water zi Koro."they said again. Ah, I get it now. Koro must mean village or home.

"koro, GA?" I asked using the odd language. Pohatu nodded happily. Then pointed in a direction towards the canyons and waved for me to follow, well, I really hope that I'm getting this crude translation correct. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bionicle: Legend of Terra.

Ch: 2

[Ga Koro] [? POV]

Inside this odd Hut is where I woke up. Where was I? I from the roof a small net of glowing stones hung, lighting the room with a soft light. The walls were made of a wet stone material and a wooden slab acted as a door. Against one of the walls rested a staff which ended in what looked like a dudent, or a two pronged trident. It as silver asides a sea green and blue gem in its base. "where the heck am I?"

[outside the Hut, Nokama POV.]

"votem pon derg nos to? " I heard a female voice ask. Hmm, I should use my mask of translation, I decided as I opened the door and entered, the girl backed up steadily. I activated my mask power to understand her better.

" hello little one, I mean you no harm." I gave a soft smile.

"Y-you speak English? " the girl asked in astonishment.

I shook my head." no, I am speaking Matoran, my mask is just translating." I then chuckled slightly at her reaction to that. "my name is Nokama, may I ask you what yous is?"

"my name's Gala, it's hebru for wise." the girl responded. I nodded at that, I can't really complain when it comes to names, mine translates to teacher in vortixx.

"may I ask what you are? I've been never seen your kind before." I explained. The girl seamed to look at me in confusion so I explained a bit more. "I am a bionicle, more specifically a Turaga."

"im a Human, from Earth but I just call it by its old name, Terra." Gala explained. Terra!? The profficy is coming true!

"it appears the profficy is coming to light, the beings from Terra shall help light the way to the mask of light." I explained.

"okay... that's nice but I think it's just a coincidence." Gala explained as nervously rubbed The back of her head. "uh, where are we exactly?"

"the village of water, it's Matoran name is GA Koro." I explained as Toa Gali entered.

"Turaga, there is news from Po Koro, another has arrived." Gali explained. "what are they?"

"uh... Who's this? " Gala asked nervously.

" this is toa Gali, master of water." I explained calmly. "we found you out at sea and brought you here."

" her name means fountian and she's th master of water? " Gala asked as she raised an eyebrow.

I just shrugged at the brown haired girl. Everyone's name means something after all.

" Turaga, what should we do? " Gali asked.

" we shall assembled the toa at Ikimu's Forge." I decided with a nod.

"what's going on? " Gala asked, unable to understand the importance of conversation.

" we are taking you to Ikimu's Forge, another of your kind was found near the village of sand." I explained. Gala nodded at the logic and I began to pack some pithicus (like a vase but used to hold water for drinking), fish and berries for the trip, it was only an hours walk but I didn't know when Gala had last eaten.

[Po Koro, Tony POV]

Well, this place, Po Koro, Pohatu had called it was weird, the houses were cut into the cliffs and there were a few tunnels which apparently lead to a place called Onu Koro. I also met another toa, a massive being called Onua.

"So, this is Po Koro's leader? " I asked looking at a brown clad being around four foot tall.

" he is." Onua answered simply. As it turns out the big guy was way smarter than he looks, able to figure out most of the English language just by listening to me talk.

"kofura motem zi Onewa." the brown clad being greeted. He was using what looked like a smaller version of the bow I found as a walking stick.

"I'm Tony." I explained. "Can you please tell me where we are?" Onua translated what I said and then translated what Onewa told me. As it turns out I'm on spheres Magna on the island of Okoto.

"Hmm, mopen Turaga duj Toa, Ikimu Kanovo. Rep sem." Onewa told Onua kindly.

"Turaga Onewa said that he is calling the Toa and elders to Ikinu's Forge to figure out how you got here and how to get you to your village." Onua explained to me.

"uh... Okay?" I gulped. "Ga fren Jon it?" I asked. That was really broken mato ran for will be need water for the trip?

Onewa stroked the bottom of his mask like a beard then nodded. Great, another long trip. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bionicle: legends of Terra.

I only own my OCs, KrytenMarkGen-0 owns his OC ruunaja.

Ch: 3

[Ikimu's Forge, Tony POV]

This place was fricken massive! I think whoever this Ikimu guy is must be seriously big. So far I've met some more of the toa and turaga. Their names are Tahu and Vakama, they're from some place called Ta Koro which means village of fire, it's supposed to be to the island's south. We've been walking for a few days and with my shoes reduced to shreds, Onua made me some metal saddles which looked more like boots, they were comfy much to my surprise although they were kinda awkward to walk over sand in. As we reached the main room there were blue, green and white clad groups and oddly a brunette girl wearing blue jeans with a white shirt and a plant weaved hat.

"Uh, hi." the girl nervously waved.

"Hey, so, this world has humans on it? " I asked.

The Girl shrugged." you're the only other I've seen here." she admitted, so that's another mystery for us, how did we get here. Obviously toa and turaga couldn't do it as they aren't too advanced.

There was an explosion in the next room. A small gold and blue turaga was thrown through the wall. A hammer in their hand and a scrap of cloth. The toa took aim at the smoke filled hole with their weapons and I aimed my odd bow I took from the metal skeleton I found. The girl got into a fighting stance even though she was unarmed. A talloned purple almost black hand gripped at the edge of the hole and a massive black and purple figure pulled himself through, his chest armor was pitch black and had green strikes on it, his face was covered in a mask which swirled with green mist, in his right hand he held a long black staff eating in two spikes and a orb between them. He wore a black cape and he seemed to radiate evil.

"Ruunaja! Pojet flarem not to! " the blue toa shouted as she aimed a trident at the figure. Okay, no clue what flarem means but I think she's ordering this guy to leave.

" Ahh, no. I shall not bend to your will toa! " Ruunaja spat, IT SPEAKS ENGLISH?!

" SURRENDER! " spat the red one, then I noticed a faint glow on the blue turaga's mask, pohatu and Onua explained that the masks have powers, I think the blue one let's us understand each other.

" Tahu, you stole my glory! "ruunaja growled and took aim with his staff." now surrender the humans, Now! "

I so think he's the bad guy, I pulled the bow string back and let it go, a Blue bolt flew from one of the six chambers and struck ruunaja, it made him stumble slightly. He turned to me with a Savage snarl and a bolt of green lightning hit me. The pain was excruciating. It was like someone put molten metal on my skin which was filled with angry hornets. I let out a pained cry as I fell to my knees. Somehow I was still conceous and everyone looked at me in shock. I weakly got up and fired another bolt, ruunaja vanished in a swirl of smoke, the next thing I knew a cold metal Han was around my throat.

[Gala POV]

I ran at the metal giant and jumped, I grabbed onto a piece of his shoulder armor an tried to punch him, he didn't notice and something was keeping the toa away, they even ran and slammed into it like there was an invisible wall there. I grabbed the side of the mask and began to pull, the sound was horrific, like a haunting wind and lightning strikes with cried of fear. Ruunaja grabbed my by my hair and pulled me back. The mask clicked back into place. He dropped the boy on the ground and held me up by my jaw, my hands were trying to pull me free from his grip. He smirked at me.

"Gala. "he grinned, I froze, it knew my name." My master has plans for you Herald." he growled, I screamed as I felt a pain in my heart, I punched ruunaja in the jaw, he didn't flinch, I kicked and punched him violently. It did nothing. He snickered at my actions when a blue bolt struck him in his back and I was dropped to the floor, the boy from before has shot ruunaja in the back. Whatever held the others back failed and they charged forward. Ruunaja smirked and slammed his staff into the floor, creating a black Shockwave which knocked everyone over, like that, he melted into shadow. 


End file.
